multiversesfandomcom-20200223-history
Vorian
Vorians are sapient bipedal hexacrurians native to Voricia of the Pari System. They are at a technological class between VIII and IX, having advanced technology such as mass drivers and usable masers and xasers. They are allies with the Laoine, but previously had hostile relationships with their binary world's inhabitants, the Rovians. Physiology Vorians are hexacrurians, with two legs, arms, and wings. Their legs are digitigrade, and are heavily muscled. Their arms end in three, clawed fingers, and is also very strong. However, their wings have little muscle mass and is made traditionally out of a thick membrane of tough hide, spread out to make gliding possible. However, recent advances in augmenting technology allow them to have wings made out of carbon fibers and other lightweight materials. Their wings are muscled at the base, with a strength slightly above the average human masseter muscle. This allows the wings to stay upright, even during long periods of flight with a lot of wind and air resistance. Also, their wings are almost always (in higher castes) filled with aerogel to provide lightweight support. (See: Augmentation) Their arms contain four bones, two in the upper region, and two in the lower. The upper part contains two bones, the humerus, which controls most wrist actions and is connected directly to the scapula, and a near-useless bone, connected by tendons to the elbow joint and the humerus, is the exilis. This controls a muscle dubbed the sinuo amplius. This allows backwards bending in the elbow joint, and takes up very little energy. The lower segment of the arm has the basic radius and ulna setup, with the ulna being slightly smaller and farther apart than normal. The hand is separated into five sections, the radix, a section of two bones coming off of the radius and ulna, radix major and minor, is the first section. It upholds the tendons which lead towards the thumb and two other fingers. There are two tendons, one which controls the thumb, and one which controls both of the fingers. The next area is called the avorsus fissum, which has three bones, the principalis articulo, minus articulo, and imus pollex. This is the area just before the split in the finger tendons, where there is several more bones and muscles controlling the separate fingers. The area where the tendons are split is called the schismic region. Here, the main finger tendon splits into the two fingers which are on the hand of the Vorian, the orta and axir. This region is split into fifteen bones, separated into two regions, the ora minutus, which contains three, large bones in the thumb region, and the ossa exigusa, a region of twelve, tiny bones, in the main finger region. The last two regions denote two different kinds of bones in the fingers. These are separated by joints, and are tipped by a keratin claw. Vorians' non-thumb digits can only preform two actions - flexion and extension. For this, their tendons control seven muscles - the lentomuscular region, three strong muscles devoted to flexion, and the pandomuscular region, four muscles devoted to extension. These extension muscles are not as strong as lentomuscular muscles, but still are slightly stronger than human extension muscles. Their arms follow basic forearm patterns, with many deep and superficial muscles. However, deeper muscles are seen to be larger in proportion, as muscles such as the supinator, a radial muscle, is far larger, and denser. This results in a greater springing ability, much like the raptorial telsons of the Aian, but in less drastic measures. Their posterior deep muscles are large as well, with the extensor muscles able to aid in springing movements. Intinsic muscles are seen to be slightly smaller in proportion. However, their upper arm shows a far greater difference in muscular position, with the exilis allowing more muscle mass. As a result, more tendons and muscles are seen, with the pectoralis major muscles larger and more thick. Their biceps are considerably small, as most arm strength is in the forearm and hands, and are stretched on the side of the exilis. They have a completely different bottom arm region, with a dominant muscle, the deflectus valens, controlling much of the elbow movement. The tendon connecting the exilis to this also controls the praxis ferro oneresus, a muscle used for carrying heavy loads, as it reinforces the deflectus muscles. Vorians suffer from little neck issues, as they have reinforced soft tissue and cervical muscles. Their spinal bone, C1 through C9, starts in this region, and allows for almost 200 degree rotation of the head. However, this is limited because this cuts off blood flow, and after twenty to twenty-five seconds of that position, their head is forced to snap back to normal position by a reflex, the conversus clostellum reflexum. This is activated by a tender muscle known as the conversus reflexum causa, and is barely used in situations other than that. It can be used as a brace to facial impact, however. The Vorian's face is covered with a layer of keratin, and has far more bones than a human. However, they have less cranial bones. These bones are as follows: frontal, 2 macerial (ones which are at the side of the braincase), one imial (at the end of the terminus macerius templum crack, an area between the macerial bones), and one laquial bone, looping around the braincase and causing the pars regio laquio crack, below the macerial bones. Their laquial bone meets up with the mandible, which juts out slightly less than human mandibles. Their zygomatic arches are peppered with holes where air filters grow from, as well as all bones on that level. They have four palatine bones, and have a far deeper trachea, behind the eosophagus in that respect. These bones can move slightly with aid of the modus cacumen osculum minor muscles on their sides, and can aid in eating food by pressing down with the modus cacumen osculum major muscles. These are located on top of their palatine bones. They do not have nasal bones, but instead have four degunate bones, which contain the gustal canal which tastes the air for prey. Other common facial bones are not seen, but instead replaced by three other kinds - two princifroncal, bones which provide support for the keratin region, the paullical bones, small bones attatched to tendons which control facial movement, and the pulchrid bones, which control the eyes. Below the pulchrid bones, the suprapatefacio vultus muscle is seen. This controls the upper eyelid, while the infrapatefacio vultus muscle controls the lower eyelid. These share many nerves and a few tendons, so they both close at the same time. There is another, thinner eyelid which is accustomed to sandstorms which is controlled by the supra and infrapatefacio vultus minor muscles. Their irises usually have a yellow to red tinge to them, with a small, cat-like pupil. The whites of their eyes are barely seen, even when opened fully. Their eye turns with aid of many muscles, each controlling a different movement. Their socket is lined with a heavy muscle which keeps the eyes in place in case of facial injury. Even if their eyes are injured, they can heal rather easily, as they are highly developed and have two optic nerves. They can see high into the ultraviolet spectrum, but are slightly limited when it comes to infrared. Their trigeminal and hypoglossal nerves are highly developed, and their tongue and masseter muscle are very strong. They can grind silicaceous-calcaceous skeletons to dust with their teeth, which are often tipped with titanium or platinum. In the military, they are almost always replaced with some sort of quartz, and can grind through half of an inch of steel. Also, their subocciptial nerves are very well developed, and those nerves of C1-C3 control the neck and head movement. Their rectus capitis posterior muscles are far more elastic, to provide elasticity for the conversus clostellum causa. Their thorax is wired with a twenty-ribbed ribcage, spanning down to nearly the pelvic region on their sides. This is based on their spine, specifically C17-C43. The ribcage's first seven ribs are covered by the pectoralis major muscles, which are very strong and dense. Their ribs are densely packed, with a layer of cartilage over them. This gives them a layer of cushioning, which protects from heavy breaking, but still allows some fracturing. Their pectoral muscles are larger and thicker, allowing more force in the arms. However, other thorax muscles are not as advanced. They have 71 spinal bones, which are thin and buffered by a thick layer of cartilage. They have a spinal cord, but it is not as important as in other animals, as there are three other weave structures branching off of the C4, C7, and C9 vertebrae. These lead to the legs and arms. They have four bones in each leg, just like in the arm. There is the femur in the top section, much like most legs. However, like the exilis, the femur is attatched to the por vis, a strengthening bone, by many tendons. Their legs show basic tibia-fibia muscles etc. However, the muscles on the femur and por vis are very different. The quadriceps are considerably smaller, and is wrapped around the por vis. The por vis is attatched to a muscle known as the robur tergus concitus, which aids in dashing. Another part of the leg which is slightly out of order is the suprainflido muscle, which creates a springy movement in the upper leg. This aids in jumping, and lifting off into flight. Their feet contain five regions, much like the hand regions. In fact, they have almost exactly the same structure except the radix is named the infrapediatus region. Organs The Vorian heart weighs around 450 to 600 grams. It is enclosed in a triple-layered sack which overlaps the cardiac wall. This sack is called the terniocardia velarium. This is composed of the terniocardiac fluid and membranes made out of superficial terniocardiac. The fluid helps insulate the heart from shock, resulting in a far lower rate of heart attack. It also nourishes the heart with oxygen and nutrients it needs. The sack makes it anchored to other organs to prevent dismemberment, and prevents the heart from overfilling with blood. The inner layer can constrict, stopping the heart and lowering the chance of being heard by predators. The outer wall of the heart is composed of four layers, the first being the inner terniocardiac region. The second layer of the cardiac wall is the roburcardiac layer. This is a dense muscular weave, reinforcing the walls. However, this is still elastic, which allows heavy beats. Next comes the cardiospongeic region. This is a safety measure which holds in and creates blood in the case of blood loss. It is considerably porous, and is around three quarters of a centimeter thick. The interior layer is the levis cardia region. This is a small, mucus producing layer which prevents acids from damaging to cardiac wall. The Vorian heart has six chambers, two superior and one inferior atria and one superior and two inferior ventricles. The inferior atrium is located inbetween the two inferior ventricles. These are at the bottom of the heart in a V formation. The superior ventricle acts in the same way between the superior atria, creating a octahedron shape. There are several valves allowing blood to flow through the heart. The atria act as recieving stations and the ventricles act as discharging stations. The vascular system is completely different than usual, with the pelagus artery at the center of the vascular system. This is in turn let blood from the superior ventricle through the pelagial valve. Other valves include the duocuspid valve, leading from the inferior aorta to two parts of the left inferior ventricle, the pulmonary valve. This leads to the pulmonary artery, like in most animals. Blood flows through the heart in two directions, from the superior atria to the inferior ventricles, and from the inferior atria to the superior ventricle. The pulmonary valve is located on the superior ventricle, as is all of the other valves leading to places above the pectorals. Vorians preform respiration, therefore they have lungs. Vorians have three lungs, each powered by a separate ventricle. The lung powered by the superior ventricle is located behind the heart, and is far flatter and wider than the other two. Together, the lungs have over 5,000 kilometers of airways and 600-800 alveoli. If all of the capillaries surrounding the alveoli were stretched out in one straight line, they would measure 1231 kilometers in total length. Each inferior lung weighs 1.7 kilograms, and the posterior lung weighs 1.9 kilograms, making a total of 5.3 kilograms in weight. The lung pattern is familiar, with the trachea branching off into the three lungs with bronchi, bronchioles, and terminal bronchioles. This conducting zone has no contact with the blood and has reinforced bone and cartilage to hold open the airways. Since the air is already purified with the mouth filter, very little cilia is seen in the bronchioles, however present. A small degree of greater redundancy is seen in the body of the Vorian, as there are two thymi. These act just like human thymi, educating T-lymphocytes. This grows through age, as it weighs 10-15 grams at birth, and weighs up to 40 grams at adulthood. It slowly declines after the age of forty to fifty. The thymus changes from a grey-pink color to a yellow-pink color with age as it slowly declines into fatty tissue. This slightly slows the generation and quality of T-cells, but does not stop. However, at the age of 160, Vorians usually suffer from their thymus becoming a series of fatty tissue, weighing only up to 20 grams in total. The eosophagus transfers liquidated food into the first stomach, through the cardial notch. This is then stored in a section called the crimenal region, which slowly liquidates the food into chyme. This takes up most of the first stomach, and makes up the body. It is then moved to the pyloric canal for a few minutes, showered with heavy acids, and then goes through a duodenum towards the second stomach. This is directly underneath the first stomach, in a mirror image. However, it is smaller, and more adapted to liquidizing minerals and rocks. After being pushed through a second duodenum, the chyme travels to the jejunum of the small intestine. Here, villi absorb nutrients and minerals. The next section, between the jejunum and ileum, is the contundum section. This takes in more minerals from indigested sand and tries to maximise use using tritori, mucus-covered sand-absorbing masses which slowly liquidize small rock and sand particles. The large intestine loops around the small intestine twice. There is no liver, but instead two organs taking its place - the recumbo and the tardius. The recumbo synthesizes proteins and aids in white cell production, while the tardius detoxifies liquids and lowers fat levels. There are two tardii, located on the sides of the second stomach, while the single recumbo is located between the two stomachs. The Vorians have no urinary tract, taking all liquid into plasma and saline generation. Their diet does not consist of much actual liquid, as they are desert creatures. They have four adrenal glands, with a higher production rate. This allows them to have a large control over energy levels. Augmentation Vorians have advanced augmentation and genetics, creating stronger and faster generations for their military. They were once sexual and viviparous, but engineered themselves to be asexual. They grow their young from embryotic stem cells, which are created from tissues in large factories. Their height and gait were probably far more different when non-space-faring, so they must have engineered themselves to have an upright gait. Soldier Vorians recieve both engineered genes and a set of metal implants. They are engineered to have denser muscles and more efficient hearts, and organs are often enlarged. As a result of this, soldiers can be seen to be at least 40 kilograms extra muscle and organ mass. As for augmentation, they recieve many facial implants, such as a titanium jawbone, which aids in hand-to-hand combat. Their eyes are often replaced with 'hyperreality lenses,' which use an orbiting sattelite system to find enemies on the battlefield. Most changes involve internal organs, however. Most solders have a titanium and graphene heart replacement, and a titanium braincase. This causes far less deaths in the army related to gunshot wounds. Nanopumps are placed at points in the legs and arms, which produce platelets at a far more advanced rate. With this, they can clot up wounds easily, in a matter of hours. In all members of the Vorian race above the age of twelve have nanobots placed inside of the contundum, so they can digest more food. This has prevented many food shortages. It is possible, because of this, that they removed their urinary tract, or they simply evolved without it. Marines and spec ops soldiers are equipped, as well as all previously listed, a series of implanted knives. These are usually placed on the arms and legs, which allow them to deliver far more damaging kicks. All soldiers are trained in forms of martial arts, involving kicks, punches, attacks with the radial region, and clawing movements. Young are genetically programmed using quantum computers, relaying the exact genetic code to growing machines. They spray stem cells in a 3d printer, to create separate organs. These are assembled, along with all of the nerves, lymph nodes, blood vessels, etc to make the whole body. To prevent idiocracy, they have a randomizing program to create slightly different Vorians every time. The system has never fully relayed through the program. Intelligence and Society Vorians are sapient, capable of technological development and empathy. Their civilization has developed many forms of technology, including nanobots, interstellar travel, and AI's. Their brains are familiar, just formatted to fit inside of their skull. Their brains are around 1.7 times the volume of a human and 1.3 times the density. As a result, they sufferer from moderate synaesthesia, often causing mental disorders. The brain layout if otherwise familiar, with the prefrontal cortex in charge of higher thought. However, the visual cortex is far larger. The cerebral cortex is nearly symmetrical, as with most animals. However, it is not separated into four sections as usual, it is in fact separated into five lobes. There still are the basic four lobes, but there is the auxillivisual lobe. which controls most of the visual cortex, but has seperate lobes known as conspectual lobes. These aid in the processing of ultraviolet wavelengths. Some augmentation allows sight into the x-ray spectrum, but is only experimental and causes major syneasthesia, and often insanity and narcissism. They have more innate knowlege and common sense than humans, and have more creativity and emotions. They have subtle reflexes, except where elastic muscles are seen. Language Vorian language is very guttural, relying on low sounds and consonants. It originated soon after they became sapient, and branched off to other parts of Voricia. It originated in the southwest region of their supercontinent, with very few words. This was known as primivorian. It soon developed to other languages when spreading east, becoming dogunitq. Dogunitq nations isolated themselves from other nations, so primivorian soon became northern simaldil, discovering new fields and sciences. Simaldil became three dominant nations, each with their own language. Istiletmak formed first, sweeping through the small tribes, but was stopped by Qalxan, a grand nation taking residence in the northern swamps and forests. The last nation to form was in the isthmus between the two supercontinents, Taralziq. Taralziq dominated Dogunitq nations and adopted many aspects of their language. They then waged world war against the other Simaldil nations, slowly pushing forward. Their language permeated the other empires, Taralizing them. At last, Taralziq dominated the planet, except for the unknown islands in the south. Many shifts took place in the language, as foreigners adopted their language, and a grand shift known as the agiz shift occured. Many new technologies were discovered, and while the language was still plastic, these foreigners slipped in slang and new words, making a global language. Modern Vorian words are based off of the resulting language. During the colonization of southern islands, many new tenses, such as imperfect and pluperfect, were introduced. Vorians still speak to each other in third person, not using many pronouns, even when referring to themselves. If a Vorian named Asmaq were to ask for something, they would ask as follows: Asmak would be liking to have something. Syntax is followed oddly, with forms of verbs used in different places. Translation software was made long after Vorian fully developed, but still was used in order to talk to Laoine and Rovians. Laoine managed to decode their odd speech, but not so much Rovians. Vorians contain many hidden meanings and emotions in the way they speak, which are color coded on translation software. There are twelve tenses in Vorian speech, but only one conjugation. Ideas are simple to communicate, and several words can have one meaning. As a result, there are over twelve times the number of words in Vorian than english. Culture Vorians have a culture based off of expansion and discovery. They have far more worlds than the Rovians, but not as much as the Laoine. Many Laoine-owned worlds are primarily inhabited by Rovians, however. Their cultural structure makes a oligarchial-plutocratic mercantilist government. Vorians are controlled by a hiearchy, with their grand parliament ruling over with 231 members. One member acts as supreme councilor, governing more votes and power. They live in a large space station orbiting Birunali. The next most powerful member of the hiearchy are the hokmdari, which own large plots of land and govern trade. They are always very rich, being paid taxes and trade goods at 10% of total output. They live in grand palaces and space stations, and have segments of the military devoted to them. The higher citizen class is the varlian class, high-ranking officers, executives, doctors, etc. They get plenty of money, and do most of the intelligent work. They tend to live on richer worlds. Next comes middle class, or ortancil. They are basic office workers, factory managers, store managers, soldiers, etc. They are the second greatest class in population, doing everyday non-labor. They currently are rising against the government, in order to make a free democracy. Along with them in the revolution is the asagi-yoxul class, which are factory workers, gardeners, miners, etc. They do heavy labor, and get very little money. Since they are mercantilist, Vorians depend on imported goods from colonies. Taxes are put on exported goods, given to the central government. Vorians are usually trained in a special field, so if they are good at fighting, they may become a soldier. The whole time they are trained, they are preparing for a final test. If they pass the test, they get to go to their tested job. If they fail, they become a laborer or low-ranking soldier. However, during training, they still get training in other fields. They express themselves through synthesized music and digital art. These tend to be about deep emotions or just ridiculous things. They entertain themselves using holographic and flatscreen television, with many different channels showing programs. These include comedies, news, dramas, and adventure movies and series. Names A Vorian's name is a combination of their name, specialty, and what world or ship they were created on. Say someone was a molecular engineer created on Voricia, their name would be Zirek Muhen-cik ana'Voricia. Predetermined prefixes for the last name depends on how important it is. Small spaceships are usually d', r', and g'. Large ships are usually a', i', and u'. Small colony planets would include ad', adr', iq', etc. Major planets would be ana', ara', a-ur', etc. Law Vorians are determined to break rules, and punishments are not severe for small crimes. However, crimes going beyond natural urge are punished by death, and only varlian and hokmdari get the right to fair trials. Clothing Vorians love to express themselves through clothing, which usually follows a hexagonal pattern of plastic or heavy fiber. Even though they are asexual, they cover up at least 50% of their body in higher castes, and wear shiny jewelery such as platinum, diamonds, and other rare metals and jewels. Many Vorians wear heavy metals such as iridium and osmium as a form of legal weaponry. They use these on either their arms, legs, or knuckles to fight using those body parts. Soldiers often wear powersuits, like the one at the top of the article. They support muscles and prevent injury. Technology Vorians are a very advanced technological species, adopting forms of technology everywhere in their lifestyle and even inside of their bodies. They fight their wars using their technological weaponry, make up for lost limbs with it, and depend on it now to even live. Travel Vorians use many different forms of transport to get around on land, sea, air, and space. Their land technology commonly features wheels, made out of heavy metal, and often attatched to spikes to gain traction on less navigable land. Spikes are also used as weaponry on their tanks and vehicles, where large tanks can skewer land troops with their wheels. The wheels are attatched in a familiar way, with axels attatched to engines. Smaller vehicles are powered with conventional four to ten cylinder combustion engines, but larger vehicles are based off of controlled fusion technology to generate electricity. With these, they use 512 lasers to compress deuritium and tritium to make hydrogen-3. The excess neutron made from the collision is launched into the wall of a chamber, which uses the heat generated to create more electricity. Another form of fusion technology which powers large tanks heats up two balls of deuritium and tritium to a plasma, and then collides them with two mass drivers. The neutrons are occasionally contained to make a neutron-based ray which sterilizes all life in front of it. Aquatic vehicles use combustion and fusion power to move. They use a form of ramjet to accelerate, and can operate at both surface and submarine levels. Their ramjet takes in water, expelling it at high velocities to cause an action-reaction pair. The ramjet is fueled by a vacuum source for water, taking in large amounts of water and expelling it using a concentrating device. This takes a large amount of water and forces it out of the back of the machine. They also have many spots on the broadside which can have many sorts of railguns, mass drivers, and torpedoes attatched. These can easily swivel around to provide maximum area in which it can cover. Air vehicles use ramjet engines to fuse oxygen and hydrogen to create an exhaust where it forces itself across the sky. Most are at least 50 meters long, using many ramjets to keep themselves up. Helicopter gunships are the main aerial front-line force, gunning down infantry with railguns and traditional projectile launchers. They can measure anywhere from 8-200 meters long, the largest being made of lightweight metals and some aerogel. Non-helicopter aerial ships which are greater than 500 meters in any dimension are aided with fusion ramjets to stay upright and aerial. As a result, many floating fortresses are seen. Floating fortresses, or Qalauq, use the previous float method. They are also powered by high-yield fusion tori. Spaceships Like Laoine, Vorian spaceships are powered by Alcubierre drives to go into FTL. These are powered by multiple fusion tori, fission reactors, and antimatter anhilliation reactors. Only large ships can use these drives, so when smaller ships need to go into FTL, they have to be around a large ship or have a single-use installment for it. The alcubierre drive warps space around the spaceship, allowing a gravitational wave, created by a spacial catapault, to force the bubble forward many thousands of times the speed of light. Since they are inside of a warped area of space, any charged particles that the ship is approaching is either vaporized or shrugged off the side. This also allows concealed FTL as non of their heat shows. If their attacker manages to find the warped space they're in, kinetic attacks are torn apart by it. For subluminar travel, Vorian ships use conventional fusion engines, and sometimes antimatter engines. These can let them travel up to .99 c, causing severe time dilation. Some Vorians use this to go for almost a hundred years in their dilation, but will emerge millions of years in the future. They are known as 'sleepers.' Several have been lost to Yuharon FTL missiles. Vorian hulls are made out of reinforced carbon lattice and graphene, shaped in a single hull around the ship. These can shrug off many kinetic attacks, but are still vunerable. In the case of particle beams and other energy-based weapons, they have extremely strong kinetic barriers and magnetic fields to deter attacks. These are nearly indefinitely powered, as they are continuously powered by antimatter and fusion engines. Even if damage is done to the ship, nanobots carrying a repairing payload can repair the hull. Their armor and shields can take many megatons of force, and it takes several mass driver shots to exhaust the shields, and another ten to twenty to punch a hole in the hull. They can take EMP's, solar flares, extremes of temperature, nuclear fallout, and even lower atmospheres of gas giants. The Vorian fleet is estimated to be very large, scattered across the Polemos Galaxy. An estimate recently done estimates approximately 55.3 thousand ships. They are each in fleets, the largest being the Vorian Grand Fleet. This contains over 10 thousand ships, many dreadnaughts and Kosqalar. Spaceship Classes The Vorian navy has several classes of ships, each separated into subclasses. *Kosqalar are the largest of all of the classes, and can be up to five thousand kilometers long, and are circular in shape.. They carry one dreadnaught, up to one hundred battleships, and an innumerable amount of other classes. They are armed with millions of xasers and gasers, which are highly effective. They are covered with several hundreds of thousands of mass drivers. They have a variable number of spikes facing perpendicular to the sides of the ship, which can generate immense balls of electricity, create a radial xaser, and fire an advanced weapon known as the Mehv. : This is fires a straight line of antiparticles towards another ship, completely anhilliating it slowly, and many ships around it. It is not known how they get so much antimatter, but it is known that they have hundreds of particle colliders inside of their ships. This is powerful enough to eventually break through nanodiamond. It could, with maximum concentration, hypothetically create enough force to break through neutronium-metal. *Dreadnaughts are the next largest class of ships, measuring up to two hundred kilometers long. They have many thousands of xasers, gasers, masers, etc, each able of cutting through solid iridium. They have mass drivers, each delivering wads of squashing copper at .29 ''c. ''They have very thick hulls, able to take many megatonnes of TNT equivalent. They are used less for combat than transportation, and carry many servicing ships to repair ships. Variations of Dreadnaughts include: **Zaval-A - A smaller dreadnaught with less armor and more weapons **Zaval-B - An adapted version of Zaval-A, with higher power weaponry and fitted with six Mehvs **Rezih-1 - The first in a series of heavily armored, large dreadnaughts **Rezih-2 - Less armored than Rezih-1, but with more shields **Rezih-3 - A Rezih-1, with an adopted Gorkhan Ljusk-skyrgd *The next largest class is the battleship class. These are the main fighting force in the military, with hundreds of mass drivers and missiles. They use antimatter and fusion missiles, each delivering 10 kilotons to 2 gigatons of TNT equivalent. Their mass drivers are highly efficient, delivering several tons of force per shot. They have the best armor in the fleet. Variations of Battleships include: **Suret-1 - A faster variation than the original design **Suret-2 - The same speed as a Suret-1, but with a more streamlined shape and more weapons **Suret-2A - Faster than a Suret-2, but same design **Suret-3 - Fastest battleship, same armnament as Suret-1 **Yavas - Heavily armed, but rather slow battleship **Basqin - Highly balanced, but has more lasers and less mass drivers **Narici - A more aesthetic battleship, for escort and support *Carriers take out most of the transportation, and are slightly larger than batteships. They are responsible for repairs as well. Their most common current use is for guiding ships such as cruisers and smaller in FTL flight. Their alcubierre drive allows them to travel extremely quickly, matched only by dreadnaughts. They are usually armed with multiple xasers, masers, lasers, and the like. They carry mass drivers and rapid-fire railguns and coilguns, along with particle beams and the occasional Mehv. Variations include: **Dasim-A - The second largest, with a lower power FTL drive **Dasim-B - The largest form of carrier, with slightly more powerful FTL drive than its predecessor **Xirda-1 - A smaller carrier with a large drive radius **Xirda-2 - The smallest carrier, but with a large drive radius and faster FTL **Xirda-3 - The carrier with the fastest FTL in the fleet **Qeyri-ari - A carrier fitted with a Mehv, and more armnament *Battle cruisers are the next tier down, sharing the same basic structure and armnament as battleships, but with a greater emphasis on speed. They follow a more streamlined, swordlike shape, and can travel at extremely great FTL speeds. They follow the same basic armnament as battleships, but feature more deadly and accurate weaponry more sparsely placed. Most varieties have miniature Mehv cannons, and some use a single spike on their tip like that of a Kosqalar. Variations include: **Qilinc-1 - A blade-shaped, heavily armed battlecruiser **Qilinc-2 - Slightly wider than its predecessor, with two Mehv cannons on the sides **Qilinc-2A - Mehv cannons are slightly larger with a higher antiparticle concentration **Kup - Firings support with far more high-energy weapons, for long-distance precision targeting **Qalib-1 - Largest form of battlecruiser, with four broadside Mehv cannons **Qalib-2 - Slightly smaller, but with greater speeds and same number of Mehv cannons **Qalib-2A - Using the same design, but instead with a Kosqalar spike at the end *Frigates are next largest, around 2-3 kilometers long. They use the advantage of agility and speed to take down enemy fleets, with an emphasis on broadside laser weaponry. They use this to weaken hulls for mass driver shots to destroy smaller ships. They also have mass driver weaponry with the lasers in case of larger ship attacks. They do not carry Mehv cannons, but still use antimatter in missiles. Variations include: **Yixmaq-1 - First spaceship used above 1 km long, many more lasers than usual **Yixmaq-2 - Used in Rovian conflict, many mass drivers and thermonuclear missiles **Yixmaq-3 - Developed by Laoine, many more antimatter missiles, each with 1 GT yield **Yixmaq-4 - Latest version, larger and more powerful in terms of missile yield **Uscur - One-off version, more aesthetic and used for space transportation *Heavy cruisers are the largest non FTL-equipped ships, and have to be transported by carriers or the like. They only are armed with a few mass drivers, since they only reach 800 meters to 1 kilometer long. They are commonly armed with only lasers and railguns. They are used for fire support and shielding, since they usually have stong repulsor shields. Variations include: **Sipar - 12 variations, but all follow the same basic design, just increase in shield quality **Kut-1 - Heavily armed, with less effective shielding **Kut-2 - Same armnament as Kut-1, but larger, more efficient reactors, and stronger shield **Kut-3 - Largest in the Kut series, with a highly effective shield and many mass drivers **Kut-4 - Kut-4 are the smallest in the series, with a focus on the offensive **Kut-5 - Kut-5 see the least action, and are highly experimental, and have FTL drives *Light cruisers are the smallest manned ships, and are used as weapon platforms and recon missions. However, they see little action, as they are easily destroyed. They measure between 200 and 600 meters in length. Variations include: **Gizli - Used for recon missions, as they have heat sinks allowing them to loop back their heat emissions. They can use this to power a steam reactor. **Silah - Mainly used as weapon platforms and manners of escape. There are eight different kinds. **Kursu - Used mainly as aesthetic surveyors or explorers Computing Quantum Computers Artificial Intelligence Communications Vorians use a wide variety of communication devices, as they have limited availability to Laoine quantum entanglement. Their most basic method is just electromagnetic communication, relying on photons to relay signals. They do this on many different channels of radiation, hiding messages through them. They are usually coded, but easily uncoded with a key. However, this can only be used in a short radius. For faster interplanetary communication, Vorians can use quantum tunnelling to accelerate photons to up to 4 times light speed. Barriers preventing photons are small hindrances, but can still break through, however with a lower energy density. A faster method has a small compartment with information, which is given FTL capabilities. The package is then pushed by a gravitational catapault to its destination. Some frigates act as mailmen, allowing the packages to move faster due to the more advanced FTL drive. All large ships, frigates up, are equipped with a quantum entanglement device to alert of news or alerts. The limitation is due to the fact that lower class ships have no FTL, causing it to be able to communicate with tunnelling to its FTL carrier. Weapons Vorians use a variety of weaponry, ranging from titanium batons to antiparticle cannons. Melee Weaponry A large amount of infantry use mainly melee weaponry, as their armors allow them to take many laser or low-energy projectile shots. These weapons include blades made of graphene-edged tungsten, which are extremely heavy and can slice through almost all organic materials due to its sharpness. These are seen commonly, ranging in quality, from just being able to slice through small trees to being able to cut through titanium. More commonly, Vorians use momentum to kill. This is seen in maces, batons, and flails. Maces are made of a reinforced titanum hilt, with a padded exterior. This is usually padded with heavier aerogel, which allows custom grips after a few minutes of use. The ball of the mace is in fact not a ball at all. They are made of double-z formations, with a sharp end. These are sharpened tungsten and kevlar, but not usually graphene. They occasionally have borrowed Laoine technology, allowing a sheath of plasma around it. This burns any organics or less rare metals it comes in contact with. However, it only can be very hot plasma when made of ceramics. Batons are made of titanium, and are more commonly seen in police forces when made of aluminum. Vorians swing these at necks, crania, and whatever exposed limbs are available. They are used mainly as a secondary weapon for ranged infantry, since forces can advance to their line. Flails are a more ranged form of the mace, and has a titanium handle. Inside, there is a synthetic polymer rope attatched to a mace ball. This usually has a range of 10-20 meters. Ranged Weaponry Vorians have a wide variety of ranged weaponry, with just basic kinetic weaponry to hand-held railguns. *Vorian Kinetic Machine Pistol - Like most kinetic weaponry, Vorian pistols use a rocket guided hypersonic bullet to penetrate organics and thin armor. Pistols use a controlled explosion to accelerate bullets to 3 times the speed of sound, where a rocket then accelerates it to 6 times it. Bullets are made of titanium or kevlar, and some are tipped with graphene. They produce force of around 16 kilograms of TNT. They are fully automated, and can fire repeatedly when the trigger is held down. Pistols can fire 2-3 bullets per second, with 50-60 bullets per round. *Vorian Kinetic Carbine Rifle - Vorian rifles use hypersonic bullets with more force than pistols. Like pistols, rifles use a controlled explosion to accelerate titanium bullets to 5 times the speed of sound, where its bullet's rockets accelerate it to greater than 8 times it. Some bullets are explosive or incendiary, causing extra damage. Regular bullets cause forces of 30 kg of TNT. Explosive bullets produce 40-50 kg worth. Rifles fire at around 1 bullet per 1.3 seconds, with automatic reload and magazines of 30-50 bullets. *Vorian Kinetic Submachine Gun - Vorian SMG's use the same method of acceleration as most kinetic weaponry, however only at 4.3 times the speed of sound, making it only supersonic by definition. Bullets are made of titanium or steel, and each is usually hard-tipped. Bullets can be incendiary or have toxins, increasing damage. SMG's are designed for close-quarters combat, and are carried by front-line soldiers. Each bullet produces around 22 kilograms of TNT each, which can be varied slightly. Bullets fire at up to 15 per second, with up to 500 bullets per magazine. *Vorian Kinetic Shotgun - Vorian shotguns are fully automatic, and send large arrays of shrapnel at 2 times the speed of sound. They are only good against organics, but are extremely powerful and can deliver up to a total of 60 kg of TNT equivalent force per shot. Shotgun ammo is made of shredded or slightly macerated titanium and graphene. They can shoot 1 bullet per 2.1-2.3 seconds, with around 6-8 bullets per reload. *Vorian Kinetic Handheld Gatling Gun - Handheld gatling guns are very powerful and shoot up to 1000 rounds per minute. These act as miniguns, with electrical motors spinning a 6-12-barreled gun, each firing a bullet. The motors also manage the priming and loading systems. Each bullet is fired just using an explosive, not needing the advanced rocket guiding system for precision. The bullets are fired at 2-3 times the speed of sound, creating a continuous sonic boom. These fire at 17 bullets per second, with magazines of up to 2000 bullets. The magazines are contained on long chains, which are expelled at the end. *Vorian Explosive Handcannon - Handcannons are very advanced in Vorian weaponry, with a wide variety of explosives. Rockets are simply rocket-powered, and are filled with explosives. Depending on the explosives, the force caused can create 50-500 kilograms of TNT of force per rocket. Many explosives are seen, from simple TNT explosives to exclusive francium-water reaction rockets. Rockets are accelerated to 5 times the speed of sound, and are often automatically reloaded by a chain of rockets. *Vorian Laser Pistol - Handheld laser weaponry is not very advanced in the Vorian case, as laser pistols can only fire for 9-10 seconds before overheating. Lasers are powered by carbon nanotubes, each containing many kilowatts of electricity. The laser is heated with around 1-2 megawatts of electricity per second, causing a massive discharge of heat. It is good against heavy armor, cleaving through metals quickly. *Vorian Laser Rifle - Laser rifles are designed to have a greater time which it can fire the laser before it overheats, as its barrel is 99.99% tungsten. The laser is powered with 2-2.5 megawatts of electricity per second, causing it to have an even greater heat. It can fire the beam for 14-16 seconds, and is able to slice through 8 inches of steel in that time. *Vorian Maser Rifle - Vorian masers are typically hydrogen-based in handheld weaponry. Not much is known about their maser technology, but it is very powerful, even when compared to technology of the Laoine. Xaser and gaser varieties have been seen as well. Artillery Vehicle-mounted Weaponry Fortress Weaponry Space Weaponry Settlements Planetary Space Stations Military Doctrine Units Infantry Armored Artillery Airborne Aquatic History Origin and Evolution Rovian Conflict Laoine Intervention Interstellar Travel Relations with Other Known Races The Vorian Empire has met many other races in their sector. Rovians The Vorians have an alliance with the Rovians. Laoine Laoine have a trade and land exchange to have an alliance. Yuharon The Vorians are at war, along with the Laoine, with the Yuharon. Category:Polemos Galaxy Category:Sapient Beings Category:Animals Category:Lithotroph Category:Carnivores Category:Vorians